Things Happen For A reason
by Himitsu Ai DaNiel
Summary: Do you believe that some things happen for a reason. Well here's a story of how four girls are kidnapped and made a choice that changed their and their captor's lives forever


WHAT IS A CURSED MARK (from NARUTO)?

A CURSED MARK is something made by OROCHIMARU and he used it on SASUKE he also wants his body because he has the SHARINGAN. He had asked ITACHI if he could have his body but he said no that is why his target now is SASUKE.

WHO ARE SASUKE UCHIHA AND ITACHI UCHIHA?

SASUKE UCHIHA and ITACHI UCHIHA are brothers they have a mother and father but ITACHI killed them, because of anger SASUKE plans on killing ITACHI. ITACHI and SASUKE now are the only heir of their clan.

SASUKE UCHIHA is a very lonely person he does not talk much (I consider him as an ice cube) after the incident with his parents and brother. His best friends is NARUTO UZUMAKI also is his team mate, his other team mate is SAKURA HARUNO he calls her annoying two times, and lastly his sensei or perverted sensei HATAKE KAKASHI. His first kiss was with NARUTO. (lol)

ITACHI UCHIHA is the one who killed their parents and also his best friend to achieve the MANGEKYO SHARINGAN. He went to the AKATSUKI then became a member eventually.

WHO IS SAKURA HARUNO?

SAKURA HARUNO is a girl who is in love with SASUKE UCHIHA, a person who does not care a damn thing about her. She is a strong girl that has two minds one is her mind and the other is INNER SAKURA, the one who strangled INO when she used the MIND TRANSFER JUTSU. She trained under TSUNADE and in the SHIPPUDEN (some sources say) that she is stronger than TSUNADE. She defeated SASORI in a battle with the help LOLA CHIYO.

WHO IS NARUTO UZUMAKI?

NARUTO UZUMAKI is the best friend of SASUKE and also has a crush on SAKURA. He is also known as the prankster in KONOHA but he is the kid with a gold heart, he will protect all of his friends even if it means he'll lose his life. His dream is to become the SIXTH HOKAGE. He trained under JIRAIYA for two and a half years and his other goal is to bring SASUKE back from the grasps of OROCHIMARU. He is also oblivious to one person that truly loves and idolizes him, HINATA.

WHO IS HATAKE KAKASH?

HATAKE KAKASHI is a very perverted and buys the ICHA (2x) PARADISE from JIRAIYA.

He is always late when he says 4:00 he comes by 5:00 or 6:00 (very irritating ne).

WHO IS HINATA HYUUGA?

HINATA HYUUGA is a very shy girl who always faints when around NARUTO. She is also the cousin of NEJI HYUUGA and she idolizes NARUTO and always does everything to become strong. In SHIPPUDEN she grew her hair long (which in my point of view does not suit her) even if she still faints.

WHO IS NEJI HYUUGA?

NEJI HYUUGA is a HYUUGA PRODIGY. He is smart but not as smart as SHIKAMARU. He is a man of few words just like SASUKE (I even call him ice cube number two suits him ne). He is not the people person and is always seen by himself (in the FANFICTIONS he is over protective when it comes to HINATA). He did not like MIGHT GAI and LEE from the very beginning and always disagrees with whatever they want to do.

WHO ARE MIGHT GAI AND LEE?

MIGHT GAI is the person you will always see in the streets of KONOHA doing ridiculous stunts because he always loses to KAKASHI. He always says YOUTH.

LEE idolizes so much that he even copies him from looks (but he has much bigger brows) to moves. (I'm going to be peppy in this) He was like so totally like in love at first sight with like SAKURA and he like even tried to make her like fall in love with him he even like called her MY CHERRY BLOSSOM OF YOUTH.

WHO ARE ASAKUNA NO SASORI AND DEIDARA AND KAKUZU?

SASORI AND DEIDARA are a team but they have different points of view in art. DEIDARA things art is like a bomb that only lasts a few minutes while SASORI thinks that art is like a puppet that should last forever. KAKUZU is a money guy always thinks about selling expensive things.

SOMETHINGS HAPPEN FOR A REASON

A/N: SAKURA, SASUKE, INO, SHIKAMARU, TENTEN, NEJI, HINATA, NARUTO along with the other characters of NARUTO are Demons of Death and they are at the age of 13 and I have my own characters to be with them and they are at the age of 12 a lot of characters here are OOC. Well please read this. THANK YOU.

The four girls were walking in the wood when SAKURA asked

SAKURA: "Hey guys do you believe in a saying that things happen for a reason?"

INO: "Yes"

TENTEN: "You bet"

HINATA: "Of course" (she does not stutter in this FANFIC)

INO: "Why did you ask?"

SAKURA: "Oh well because I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen"

-BEHIND A TREE-

NARUTO: "Are those the girls SASUKE-TEME?"

SASUKE: "Yes they are, DOBE."

NARUTO: "Do they have families just like us?"

SHIKAMARU: "Let's ask them later."

NARUTO: "Do you think they will join us?"

NEJI: "I don't know, now stop asking and let's get them!" he said very annoyed

NARUTO: "WAIT!!! Last question do you think they'll like us?"

The guys just looked at NARUTO blankly and then 'POOF' they disappeared in a flash leaving NARUTO dumbfound.

-KUNOICHI'S-

SAKURA: "I sense someone's CHAKRA and it is very strong."

UNKNOWN VOICE: "I thank you for the complement and you're right KUNOICHI"

ALL GIRLS: "WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!!!"

Then the four girls blacked out……………..

-THE NEXT DAY-

The girls woke up in the arms of their captors here is their position SASUKE and SAKURA are in front , SHIKAMARU and INO on their left , NEJI and TENTEN on their right and lastly NARUTO and HINATA are behind. The girls are slowly beginning to wake up.

SAKURA: "Uh my neck hurts and where am I?"

SASUKE: "I see you are already awake KUNOICHI."

SAKURA: "Ah…………………"

SHIKAMARU: "Make her shut up!"

SASUKE hit her pressure point then she fell unconscious.

SHIKAMARU: "Finally, I taught she would never shut up."

SASUKE: "Well looks like you are going to have the same problem as me." Pointing to INO who was starting to wake up

INO: "Uh. Where am I?"

SHIKAMARU: "I see you are already awake."

INO: "Who are you, you freak!!!!"

SHIKAMARU: (a vein popped up on his forehead) "Who are you calling freak you blonde!"

INO: "Who are you calling blonde you pineapple head!!"

The two continued shouting at each other their voices getting louder and louder that it eventually woke SAKURA up. (In this FANFIC she does not like being woken up)

SAKURA: "WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!!!!!!"

INO nodded her head while SHIKAMARU will attempt to be stupid.

SHIKAMARU: "Who the hell are you to boss me around!"

SAKURA: "SASUKE-SAN can I borrow your KUNAI?"

SASUKE: "Why?"

SAKURA: "Do you want him to shut up?"

Then SAKURA pointed to SHIKAMARU who was yelling right now

SASUKE: "Fine" taking a KUNAI out of his pouch

SAKURA: "Thanks"

Then SAKURA took the KUNAI and threw it without any effort to SHIKAMARU then he suddenly stopped because it sliced a part of his cheek. (You know just like NARUTO'S) Everyone was shocked except the girls because they know that do not wake SAKURA up when she is sleeping. Then SAKURA nodded and went back to sleep. The girls breathed out the air they have been holding. (They woke up when SAKURA screamed)

INO: "You shouldn't have done that." And sighed

SHIKAMARU: "Why not?"

INO: "Well SAKURA never liked being woken up before and after that incident."

SHIKAMARU: "What incident?"

TENTEN: "Oh yeah that incident."

HINATA: "Okay we'll tell you."

SHIKAMARU could just simply nod

HINATA: "Well here's SAKURA'S story:

After she played with us when she was five years old she saw her parents laying there in their own pool of blood, she saw the murderer and ran for her life outside.

FLASHBACK

_Little SAKURA was walking down to her house when she saw the door was open she quickly walked inside._

_LITTLE SAKURA: "Hello is anyone here? Mommy, Daddy." Little SAKURA went up to her parent's room and there she saw her mother and father laying there in their own pool of blood. She bit her lip to prevent her from screaming. Then suddenly a stranger appeared in front of her and touched her hair that's when she screamed as high as she can and ran for her life. _

END OF FLASHBACK

NARUTO was gapping like a fish while SASUKE, NEJI, and SHIKAMARU we're wide eyed.

TENTEN: "But that is not the end of her story."

She was adopted a few months after that incident but she was adopted by a bad family and was doing chores (remember like Cinderella). She also gets hurt by her step father and her two step brothers while her step sister just hates her and everyday she cries herself to sleep. She didn't fight back because she was afraid they'll kill her.

By now NARUTO was fuming with anger while SASUKE just looked at SAKURA'S peaceful form wondering how she still looked peaceful after that.

INO: "And here is her last story."

She was raped and shot by her own step father he shot her in the chest but it's a good thing he missed her heart. After she was sent to the hospital tough it wasn't needed, her step father was arrested and her step brothers and sister were adopted by a more strict family and they felt what she felt. After resting for one week she woke up but not as jolly as she used to be she is cold to other people but kind to her friends and she likes seeing blood more often and she is always cursing.

INO, TENTEN and HINATA: "And we received the same fate as hers but we don't really care because they our parents never really cared for us back then, they always hated and despised us for being Demons of Death." While looking down at the ground

By now NARUTO was red because of anger while SASUKE, NEJI, and SHIKAMARU were as silent and unemotional as ever but inside they were as angry as NARUTO.

SAKURA: "INO. Why did you tell them about my past without my permission?" in a very angry voice

INO: "Um well……"

SASUKE: "You'll be able to talk about this later because we're here." Then he performed some HANDSEALS and then the rock started to move and then they entered. After putting the girls down gently they began to walk again and the rock closed again.

CHOJI: "WHAT!!!! Our new members are girls and especially one with PINK hair!!!!" Directly pointing at SAKURA.

SAKURA: "Did your mother ever tell you that it is bad to point, fatso?"

SASUKE: "HARUNO respect the other members."

SAKURA: "HAI SASUKE-SAN."

CHOJI just stood there amazed at how the KUNOICHI talked to him like that.

CHOJI: "I say that kid's got guts."

SASUKE: "This way KUNOICHI." Then he went inside two huge doors.

SAKURA and the others followed after, then the other members of AKATSUKI followed by now SAKURA had a very dark aura around her. (guess who is the cause :} )

-INSIDE THE ROOM-

There was a shadowy man in front of them and with a girl that had blue hair and had a paper flower on her hair.

SHADOWY MAN / PEIN: "KUNOICHIs, step forward."

SAKURA: "HAI"

Then they slowly stepped forward then he said

PEIN: "I hope you will enjoy your stay here and don't be shy to ask me some questions."

GIRLS: "HAI"

PEIN: "Oh yeah before I forget you can beat the shit out of CHOJI if he gets on your nerves and only if he calls you with those stupid names. DISMISS." And at that statement the girls could not help but look at SAKURA with a smirk while she had an evil and deadly smirk herself.

Right when they just went outside of leader's room SAKURA punched CHOJI right in the face even without the help of her Demon but it still sent him flying straight to a wall where there was an outline of his body. NARUTO was as usual gapping like a fish while KIBA was shaking like a leaf while LEE, SASUKE, SHINO, and SHIKAMARU were just starring at SAKURA.

SAKURA: "SASUKE-SAN can you please show us to our rooms"

SASUKE after regaining his composure he led them to a separate hall which was right past where CHOJI had fallen and they stepped on him (CHOJI hasn't woken up yet and the girls are the only ones who stepped on him). He led them to four doors with their and their captor's names under theirs.

SASUKE: "The bathroom is also located inside you and your partner's room. Now any questions?"

SAKURA: "Yeah I have one. Where is the training ground because I want to punch something hard very hard?"

SASUKE: "Right this way." With an annoyed tone in his voice

The others followed suit even the other AKATSUKI members because they know that SAKURA didn't get any help from her Demon in that punch.

-IN THE TRAINIG GROUNDS-

SAKURA now punched the ground with the Demons help which caused the ground to crumble. They were shocked as usual except for SASUKE, SHIKAMARU and NEJI. The she punched it again and again and again until there was no more ground to punch. Then SAKURA breathed out a heavy sigh the she looked at the girls then at the AKATSUKI members, who were all gapping at what she did then went inside followed by the girls leaving the AKATSUKI members outside.

-IN THE KITCHEN-

The girls were eating peacefully then SAKURA began to sing

SAKURA: BOY (BOY) MEETS GIRL (MEETS GIRL) YOU WERE MY DREAM MY WORLD (MY WORLD)

INO: BUT I (BUT I) WAS BLIND (WAS BLIND)

TENTEN: YOU CHEATED ON ME FROM BEHIND

HINATA: SO ON (ON) MY OWN (MY OWN) I FEEL SO ALL ALONE

Unknown to them four AKATSUKI members were watching them (guess who they are :})

SAKURA: TOUGH I KNOW (TOUGH I KNOW) IT'S TRUE (IT'S TRUE)

INO: I'M STILL IN LOVE WITH YOU

TENTEN: I NEED A MIRACLE I WANNA BE YOUR GIRL

HINATA: GIVE ME A CHANCE TO SEE THAT YOU ARE MADE FOR ME

All of their memories with their loved ones ITACHI, DEIDARA, SASORI, and lastly KAKUZU

SAKURA: I NEED A MIRACLE PLEASE LET ME BE YOUR GIRL

INO: ONE DAY YOU'LL SEE IT CAN HAPPEN TO ME

TENTEN: I NEED A MIRACLE I WANNA BE YOUR GIRL

HINATA: GIVE ME A CHANCE TO SEE THAT YOU ARE MADE FOR ME

And they started to cry because of all the bad memories

SAKURA: I NEED A MIRACLE PLEASE LET ME BE YOUR GIRL

INO: ONE DAY YOU'LL SEE IT CAN HAPPEN TO ME

Guitar Solo

TENTEN: DAY AND NIGHT (AND NIGHT) I'M ALWAYS BY YOUR SIDE (BY YOUR SIDE)

HINATA: CAUSE I KNOW (CAUSE I KNOW) FOR SURE (FOR SURE)

SAKURA: MY LOVE IS REAL MY FEELINGS PURE

INO: SO TAKE (TAKE) A TRY (A TRY)

TENTEN: NO NEED TO ASK ME WHY (ASK ME WHY)

HINATA: CAUSE I KNOW (CAUSE I KNOW) IT'S TRUE (IT'S TRUE)

SAKURA: I'M STILL IN LOVE WITH YOU

INO: I NEED A MIRACLE I WANNA BE YOUR GIRL

TENTEN: GIVE ME A CHANCE TO SEE THAT YOU ARE MADE FOR ME

HINATA: I NEED A MIRACLE PLEASE LET ME BE YOUR GIRL

SAKURA: ONE DAY YOU'LL SEE IT CAN HAPPEN TO ME

INO: I NEED A MIRACLE I WANNA BE YOUR GIRL

TENTEN: GIVE ME A CHANCE TO SEE THAT YOU ARE MADE FOR ME

HINATA: I NEED A MIRACLE PLEASE LET ME BE YOUR GIRL

ALL: ONE DAY YOU'LL SEE IT CAN HAPPEN TO ME (IT CAN HAPPEN TO ME)

Guitar and Drum Solo

Then SAKURA suddenly said

SAKURA: "You can come out now, you know."

The guys came out of their hiding place and smirking

NARUTO: "Well who taught you girls could sing good."

SHIKAMARU: "YEAH."

SASUKE: "There is something you're not telling us." He said that in a monotone voice

SAKURA: "So you've noticed" she breathed out a sigh

NARUTO: "What are you talking about SASUKE?"

GIRLS: "Okay we'll tell you."

SAKURA: "I was in love with ITACHI but he broke my heart when I saw him kissing another girl."

SASUKE flinched a little when he heard his brother's name coming out of her mouth and it was filled with venom and so much hate.

SAKURA: "And you know what was his excuse 'She had something on her lip so I took it off' very lame don't cha think and he was sent to the hospital with all bones broken because of that excuse." She laughed evilly

INO: "I was in love with DEIDARA but he broke my heart when I saw him in MY ROOM with another girl sleeping."

SHIKAMARU got angry again because of DEIDARA

INO: "And do you know what was his excuse 'I taught this was my room, oh well, YEAH' then he went back to sleep he like ITACHI was also sent to the hospital but only got a few broken ribs because of his excuse"

TENTEN: "I was in love with SASORI but he broke my heart when I saw him with another girl in OUR TREE HOUSE which was a secret that only we know."

NEJI was angry because he knows that a secret should be kept a secret and because SASORI broke her heart.

TENTEN: "And do you know what was his excuse 'I was just showing her around the forest do you mind' and he also said that in an annoyed voice and you know what he was sent to the hospital because of blood loss"

HINATA: "I was in love with KAKUZU but he broke my heart when I saw him sharing an ice cream with a girl and after they finished their ice cream they started making out in a corner"

NARUTO was shocked and also angry he was shocked because he did not know that such a shy girl could hold that much pain and anger because of the same reason as NEJI

HINATA: "And you know what was his excuse no not excuse but he said it straight to my face 'sorry but she is much more prettier than you' he was sent to the hospital because of the same reason as SASORI"

GIRLS: "And also the girls name were AMY for ITACHI, TEMARI for DEIDARA, KARIN for SASORI, and KISA for KAKUZU, also when the girls asked who we were they just said that we were their FRIENDS not their GIRLFRIENDS and also they are the only humans who accept us for who we are so that's why we left them."

Then slowly all of them started to faint but it is a good thing that their captor catch them.

SASUKE: "Let's take them to MINE and SAKURA'S room, there is much bigger space"

Then they carried the now crying girl's bridal style to SAKURA'S room.

SHIKAMARU: "True there is much bigger space here"

They placed the girls in bed and tucked them in then they started to talk

SASUKE: "These girls have been through a lot lately and I'm impressed how much sadness and hurt they can handle, even my brother can't handle so much pain"

SHIKAMARU: "Yeah, their strong."

NEJI: "HN"

NARUTO: "YEAH"

Then SAKURA started stirring then she woke up

SAKURA: "Bastard UCHIHA."

Then SASUKE looked at her and raised an eyebrow

SAKURA: "I was talking about ITACHI,"

SASUKE: "AA"

SAKURA: "Is that word really used in your family?"

SASUKE: "HN"

SAKURA: "Whatever I'm going back to sleep."

SASUKE: "HN"

SAKURA was about to go back to sleep when

SASUKE: "Oh yeah what date is it today SASUKE-SAN?"

SASUKE: "Um…. March 28th. Why?"

SAKURA: "OH MY GOD! SASUKE-SAN can you take me to the KONOHA CEMETARY?!"

SASUKE just raised an eyebrow.

SAKURA: "Please it is just outside the borders of KONOHA" she was actually on her knees

SASUKE: "HN. Fine"

SAKURA: "YAY, Thank You!"

Then what SAKURA did shocked them all was that she hugged SASUKE the great UCHIHA was being hugged by a girl while SASUKE was struggling in hiding his blush.

SAKURA: "I will just wake up the others."

After she let go of SASUKE, who was trying to suppress his blush, while the others just laughed at him.

SASUKE: "Well? What are you waiting for you're coming to you know."

SHIKAMARU: "Yeah Yeah. Whatever." he said sitting up and dusting his cloak, the others followed.

SAKURA: "Okay, we're ready to go."

When they looked at them they almost had nose bleeds. SAKURA was wearing a short black dress that reached up to her mid thigh that had SAKURA PETALS in them (just like the AKATSUKI'S CLOAK). INO was wearing a black T-SHIRT and short skirt the designs were, in the black T-SHIRT there was a Dragon in the middle of it while the skirt was just plain black that reached just two inches above her knees. TENTEN was wearing a black tube top that had flowers for design and long black pants. HINATA was wearing a plain black sleeveless blouse and black short shorts that stop two inches below her mid thigh. But what really made them have nose bleeds is the fact that it was showing of their curves.

GIRLS: "Hello, you ready to go?"

SASUKE: "Of course"

NARUTO: "Y-Yeah."

NEJI and SHIKAMARU just nodded their heads all of them trying hard not to blush.

SAKURA: "OKAY."

INO: "Are you okay Forehead Girl" There were two veins already noticeable on SAKURA'S head.

TENTEN: "Um INO I think you should stop." There was a huge sweat drop on her head

INO: "Hey Forehead Girl" She said while waving her hands in front of SAKURA'S face

A very dark aura was surrounding SAKURA, while HINATA and TENTEN were slowly backing up towards the other AKATSUKI members then NARUTO asked HINATA something

NARUTO: "Um. Why were you slowly backing away from her?"

HINATA: "Well did you hear what INO has been calling SAKURA?

NARUTO: "Yeah. What about it?

HINATA: "Well SAKURA does not like being called that name."

NARUTO: "Oh. What about i-"

BANG

CLASH

BOOM

INO went through a wall and stopped at the next wall creating a hole on the first and a crack on the second then SAKURA walked through the it and checked INO if she was still breathing.

SAKURA: "Well she is still breathing but she has broken legs even if it will only take a few hours before it's healed again, now she won't be able to jump on attractive guy's that includes SASUKE, SHIKAMARU and NEJI." She said this while looking at the specific guys she said.

SAKURA: "Especially you SHIKAMARU."

HINATA: "Um SAKURA"

SAKURA: "Yes HINATA?"

HINATA: "What did INO actually talked to you about?"

SAKURA: "Well she talked about how handsome those three look and if they are more handsome when they do not have their cloak especially SHIKAMARU?"

Then she looked at SHIKAMARU who was looking at INO all red

SAKURA: "Hey SHIKAMARU do you like INO?" she asked mockingly

SHIKAMARU was shocked and asked himself 'how in the hell did she know about that' all he could do was nod

SAKURA: "I thought so" while smirking

SAKURA: "Well this is your lucky day you can stay with her here or come with us but you have to carry her. What will it be?" while smirking

SHIKAMARU: "I'll carry her."

SAKURA: "You actually made the right choice."

SAKURA stood up and walked past SHIKAMARU while walking past him she said

SAKURA: "You are not as dumb as you look."

SHIKAMARU was left there fuming with anger

SAKURA: "Hurry up SHIKAMARU or will leave you!"

SHIKAMARU: "HAI" he picked up INO and then ran or struggled to them

-IN THE KONOHA CEMETARY-

SAKURA: "Hi mother, father long time no see. I'm sorry that I haven't visited that much. I've brought some friends over and some not so kind people even if I know you wouldn't care." Her bangs covering her eyes while kneeling down

SASUKE: "Are you alright?" he asked after seeing tears roll down her eyes in a little concerned voice

SAKURA: "YES I-I-I'm fine."

NARUTO: "HINATA who is she talking to?"

HINATA: "She's talking to her parents."

HINATA: "Come with me I'll show you something." Before NARUTO could protest she dragged him to her mother and father's grave

HINATA: "Here they are, they were killed two minutes after SAKURA'S parents died." She said with her bangs covering her eyes while kneeling down

NARUTO: "I'm sorry."

HINATA: "It is alright." Putting a sad smile on

INO: "Do you want me to show you my parent's grave?"

SHIKAMARU: "Okay as long as it is alright with you." But before he could say anymore he was pulled by INO like NARUTO

INO: "Here they are." She said after letting go of SHIKAMARU and kneeling like SAKURA and HINATA

SHIKAMARU: "I'm really sorry."

INO: "It is alright" then she continued to pray

TENTEN: "Follow me I'll show you to my parent's grave." She just walked knowing that he would follow and he did

TENTEN: "Here they are." She also kneeled down like the others

NEJI: "Are you alright?" after seeing a tear roll down her cheek

TENTEN: "Y-Y-Yes I'm alright." She stuttered

NEJI: "Okay but why are your graves in a circle."

TENTEN: "Ah so you've noticed." Sigh "Girls someone here has a question."

SAKURA: "About what." She said this as she stood up she walked to TENTEN followed by SASUKE then INO then SHIKAMARU then HINATA and lastly NARUTO

In the memorial stone of SAKURA'S parents it said:

SUKI HARUNO and TAIGA HARUNO the best parents ever

In the memorial stone of HINATA'S parents it said:

ANNA HYUUGA and HAO HYUUGA forever great ninja's

In the memorial stone of INO'S parents it said:

HANA YAMANAKA and YANAGI YAMANAKA forever in our hearts

In the memorial stone of TENTEN'S parents it said:

EMMA and GOKU strong in our hearts

TENTEN: "Well he asked why all of our parent's grave our in a circle formation"

SAKURA: "Ah that well… Do you see that memorial stone there in the middle that has no writing in it." Pointing at the stone that is the middle of the circle

The guys nodded

INO: "Well the one in the grave there is the one who killed our parents."

AKATSUKI: "How did he die?"

HINATA: "Well after SAKURA ran outside her house after an hour of crying she heard one of us scream."

TENTEN: "She went to my place since I was the one who screamed when she came she saw that I was being held by my hair then all of the sudden she said in a very happy voice '_Hey you let go of TENTEN-CHAN and play with me' _luckily the guy let go of my hair and started walking towards SAKURA then she said '_It is fun seeing blood right so red and very beautiful' _then I found the man on the floor and SAKURA with blood on her hands saying '_See I told you it is fun playing with me'_ then she screamed_ '__**Oh shut up and let SAKURA control herself again'**_then after that she began crying again then she fell asleep."

SASUKE: "So SAKURA-CHAN do you mind telling us where did those two voices come from?"

SAKURA: "If you must know" letting out a deep sigh "The little girls voice that said '_Hey you' _etc. etc. she is a demon in me not like the KYUUBI but likes seeing blood and lots of it and the voice that screamed is my INNER or as I call her INNER SAKURA she is someone in me that stores lots of my Demon powers and gives it to me if needed" then she looked at INO "She is the one who said to you in the CHUUNIN EXAMS when you used the MIND TRANSFERRING JUTSU and said '_INO-PIG get out of me head or I'll make sure you see HELL' _remember that?"

INO: "Yeah um w-was s-she serious w-w-when she s-said t-that?"

SAKURA: "I don't know ask her, I'll just let her out."

**INNER SAKURA: "Well to answer your question INO-PIG, YES you will see HELL when you stayed in SAKURA'S head" she laughed evily**

INO: "Okay c-can w-we s-see S-SAKURA n-now?"

**INNER SAKURA: "Sure you can, SAKURA you really have interesting friends."**

SAKURA: "Yeah yeah whatever. Now any more questions?"

NARUTO and SHIKAMARU raised their hands

SAKURA: "I have a feeling that you are going to say the same thing so say it at the same time and hurry up." In an irritated voice

NARUTO and SHIKAMARU: "How the hell did that happen."

SAKURA: "You know it has been so long since I had INNER SAKURA with me but I still do not know why she's with me in the first place." And then she turned to SASUKE "You know SASUKE-KUN" "Can I call you that?" he could only nod "Well as I was saying I like you much better SASUKE-KUN that your brother who I call BLOCK HEAD because you're not as cold hearted as he is and he always thinks about revenge and power and also kill you." Then what surprised them all is she smiled a true smile but only for a minute then it turned into a smirk

SASUKE: "…" he was speechless and also if you look really closely you could see that he has a little blush on his face

INO: "Yay that is the first time I've seen SAKURA smile after that incident!"

TENTEN: "YATTA" and she punched the air

HINATA: "You should smile more it fits you."

SAKURA: "I'll think about it but for now let's just go." She said while walking away followed by SASUKE

NARUTO and NEJI and SHIKAMARU: "What do you mean this is the first time you've seen her smile after that incident?"

INO and TENTEN and HINATA: "Well after that incident she became cold and distant and also a person who likes seeing blood that is why we're happy" said the girls who had a smile on their faces too

SAKURA: "HURRY UP OR WE'LL LEAVE YOU."

GIRLS: "YEAH YEAH"

Then they started jumping from tree to tree

-AT THE AKATSUKI HEAD QUARTERS-

PEIN: "Where have you been?"

SAKURA: "At the KONOHA CEMETARY."

PEIN: "Is it about your families?"

SAKURA: "HAI"

PEIN: "Ah you know you could have just told me that you we're going there I could have allowed you."

SAKURA: "HAI"

PEIN: "Now go back to your rooms!"

ALL OF THEM: "HAI"

-SAKURA and SASUKE-

SAKURA: "I'll just go take a shower."

SASUKE: "HN"

SAKURA: "Whatever" she took her clothes and went to the bathroom and locked it and started singing unknown to her SASUKE put his ear on the door and tried to listen to what was she singing

-BATHROOM-

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_

_Nobody knows what she's holding back_

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday _

_She hides the bruises with linen and lace (oh)_

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask _

_It's hard to see the pain behind her mask_

_Bearing the burden of a sacred storm_

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born (now that's true) _

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone _

_In a world where she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

_Somebody cries in the middle of night_

_The neighbors hear but they turn out the light_

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of faith_

_When morning comes it'll be too late_

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone _

_In a world where she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

_A statue stands in a shaded place_

_An angel girl with an upturned face_

_A name is written on a polished rock_

_A broken heart that the world forgot_

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone _

_In a world where she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

SAKURA began cleaning herself then she dried herself and lastly she slipped on her night clothes which was just a plain black short that reached her mid thigh and a plain green T-Shirt with the words DON'T MESS WITH ME written on it when she came out she saw SASUKE wearing a green T-Shirt and black shorts he almost had a nosebleed because it hugged her curves

SAKURA: "Uh SASUKE-KUN why are you wearing the same color as mine." She said after she raised an eyebrow

SASUKE: "Ah well SAKURA-CHAN" "Is it okay if I call you that?" she only nodded "Well maybe you picked that and this is the only thing I have."

SAKURA: "Aa"

SASUKE: "I heard you sing and you sing very well."

SAKURA: "Thanks" while smiling a bit

SASUKE: "You know you're really cute when you're smiling."

SAKURA: "I'll take that as a complement." While smirking

SASUKE: "Aa"

When SAKURA turned around her back facing SASUKE'S she felt hands circle around her waist and she blushed a bit when she felt a hot breath tickling her neck going up to her ear

SASUKE: "You know you like it." He said in a husky voice

SAKURA: "In your dreams."

Then SASUKE suddenly turned her and pushed her to a wall making her gasp

SASUKE: "I-I L-LOVE Y-YOU" he stuttered he looked shocked when he heard her gasp and then he said

SASUKE: "You don't have to answer now okay." He gave a small sigh of relief when she saw her nod

SAKURA: "I'll give you your answer tomorrow but first, tell me this will you promise me not to cheat on me forever?"

SASUKE: "Yes I promise you that."

SAKURA: "Are you sure?"

SASUKE: "HAI"

SAKURA: "Just remember this SASUKE-KUN don't make promises you can't keep just like ITACHI-TEME." And with tears rolling on her cheek

Seeing the tears SASUKE quickly wiped the tears away and said

SASUKE: "I promise."

SAKURA: "Okay"

Then SASUKE kissed SAKURA passionately on the lips she was shocked but slowly responded, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her petite waist which made the kiss more passionate and after 10 minutes even though their Demons they still need air so they broke apart SAKURA'S face was flushed while SASUKE was an ice cube as always but you can see in his eyes that he is happy.

SAKURA: "I'm tired SASUKE-KUN." She said after she yawned which made SASUKE chuckle

SAKURA: "Is this true THE UCHIHA SASUKE just chuckled." Then she smirked

SASUKE: "Yes you heard correct my cherry blossom." He smirked in return SAKURA blushed at the name

SAKURA: "Hey you get to call me a name then I get to call you a name."

SASUKE: "Sure you can my cherry blossom." He smirked

SAKURA: "Then the name I'll call you will be SASU." She smiled happily then her smile became even bigger when she saw SASUKE'S face color his face color is purple turning pale

SASUKE: "Just don't call me that in front of other people." With an annoyed look and voice

SAKURA: "HAI SASU. Now let's go to sleep." She got out of SASUKE'S cage then she lay down on the bed

SAKURA: "Come on SASU." She said in a childish voice then SASUKE lay down beside her then he wrapped his arm around her waist and the other on her shoulder then he pulled her towards him

SAKURA: "You know the bed feels different when someone is here."

SASUKE: "HN" Then they both fell asleep but before he fell asleep he taught 'Just what has my brother done to you SAKURA'

-INO and SHIKAMARU-

INO: "I'm just going to take a shower."

SHIKAMARU: "Okay"

INO: "Okay" She got her clothes and went to the bathroom and locked the door then began to sing unknown to her DEIDARA heard her sing and he went to the bathroom door to hear it more clearly

-BATHROOM-

_There's a song that's inside of my soul_

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold_

_But you sing to me over and over and over again_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours I pray_

_To be only yours I know now_

_You're my Only Hope_

_Sing to me the song of the stars_

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again_

_It feels like my dreams are so far_

_Sing to me are the plans that you have for me over again_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours I pray_

_To be only yours I know now_

_You're my Only Hope_

_I give you destiny I'm giving you all of me_

_I want your symphony singing it all that I am_

_At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours I pray_

_To be only yours I know now_

_You're my Only Hope_

INO wiped her tears away and get out of the bath tub and putted on her clothes and went out she wore a baby blue tank top and a dark blue short that reached up two inches above her knees while SHIKAMARU wore a light blue T-Shirt and dark blue pants SHIKAMARU like SASUKE he tried to hide his blush and also his nosebleed because like SAKURAS it also showed of her curves

INO: "Hi SHIKA-KUN." "Is it okay that I call you that?" he only nodded "Well how do I look?" she asked while twirling around

SHIKAMARU: "You look beautiful and also you have a beautiful voice." With a smirk in place

INO: "I'll take that as a complement but thanks anyway." She smirked also

INO turned so her back was facing SHIKAMARU she was about to go to bed when SHIKAMARU pulled her in a hug then he laughed huskily near her ear which made her blush

SHIKAMARU: "You know I really think you look beautiful."

INO: "SHIKA-KUN please I don't want to be hurt anymore." With tears rolling on her cheeks

SHIKAMARU turned her around and wiped away her tears and said to her comforting words and when her tears died down he confessed

SHIKAMARU: "I-I L-LOVE Y-YOU INO but you don't have to answer me I know what you've been through and there's no need to rush."

INO: "You'll get your answer tomorrow and can you let go of me."

SHIKAMARU: "No I like our position."

INO: "Let go, let go." She struggled but that was her biggest mistake because they fell with INO on the bottom and SHIKAMARU on the top and they also ended up kissing each other SHIKAMARU tried to make it a little more passionate so he wrapped his arms around her petite waist, she was shocked for a moment but then kissed back and she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck playing with his brown hair after 1 minute INO felt SHIKAMARU lick her lips asking for entrance which she joyfully granted after 6 minutes of French Kissing they broke apart

INO: "SHIKA-KUN I want to go to sleep but I don't want to move." SHIKAMARU chuckled at her childish voice

SHIKAMARU: "I'll carry you INO-CHAN" he got off of her and picked her up bridal style then he lay her down on their bed and then he joined her with his arms finding their way in INO'S waist

-NEJI and TENTEN-

Almost the same thing happened with them like SASUKE and SAKURA but with a different song ( Here's the lyrics )

_Won't someone tell me what is happening to me_

_Why am I so misunderstood why can't they see_

_Now I'm caught between the devil and the angel that I use to be_

_They say I'll understand it all in good time _

_But age is nothing but a number in my mind_

_I'm going crazy with this push me pull me_

_Caught between wrong and right_

_I wanna give in to the woman in me_

_I wanna be someone they don't want me to be_

_The moral of the story is I got no choice _

_I must not chase the boys _

_I started writing down my deepest secrets_

_Seven days a week of truth and fantasy_

_Got the feeling that the way my life _

_Is got to be prepared for changes_

_Won't someone tell me what is happening to me _

_Why am I so misunderstood why can't they see_

_Now I'm caught between the devil and the angel that I use to be_

_I wanna give in to the woman in me_

_I wanna be someone they don't want me to be_

_The moral of the story is I got no choice _

_I must not chase the boys_

_I wanna go left but they tell me go right _

_Don't wanna be the little girl they kissing goodnight_

_The moral of the story is I got no choice _

_I must not chase the boys_

_They could try to make me right a thousand lies_

_But that won't ever change the way I feel inside _

_They've got there opinions but I just don't care _

_Cause that's not what I wanna hear_

_I I must I must not chase the boys_

_I I must I must not chase the boys_

_I must I must I must not chase the boys_

_I wanna give in to the woman in me_

_I wanna be someone they don't want me to be_

_The moral of the story is I got no choice _

_I must not chase the boys_

_I wanna go left but they tell me go right _

_Don't wanna be the little girl they kissing goodnight_

_The moral of the story is I got no choice _

_I must not chase the boys_

And TENTEN called NEJI NII-CHAN

-NARUTO and HINATA-

Almost the same thing happened with them like SHIKAMARU and INO but with a different song ( Here's the lyrics )

_When I was just a little girl my mama used to tuck me to bed and she read me a story_

_It always was about a princess in distress and how a guy would save her ending up with the glory_

_I'd lie in bed and think about the person that I wanted to be _

_Then one day I realized the fairy tale life wasn't for me_

_I wanna be like Cinderella sitting in a dark cold dusty cellar waiting for somebody to come and set me free_

_I wanna be like Snow White waiting for a prince to come and save me _

_Wonder if I would survive unless somebody at my side don't wanna be no no no one else I'd rather rescue myself_

_Someday I'm gonna find someone who wants me so heart of mine who's not afraid to show that he loves me (that he loves me)_

_Somebody who will understand that I'm happy just the way I am no need nobody taking care of (and I will be)_

_I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me when I get myself that it has got to be an equal thing_

_I wanna be like Cinderella sitting in a dark cold dusty cellar waiting for somebody to come and set me free_

_I wanna be like Snow White waiting for a prince to come and save me _

_Wonder if I would survive unless somebody at my side don't wanna be no no no one else I'd rather rescue myself_

_I can slay my own dragon I can dream my own dream my knight in shining armor is me so I'm gonna set me free (like Cinderella old dusty cellar) waiting for somebody to come and set me free_

_I wanna be like Snow White waiting for a prince to come and save me (save me save me ooh)_

_I wanna be like Cinderella sitting in a dark cold dusty cellar waiting for somebody to come and set me free_

_I wanna be like Snow White waiting for a prince to come and save me _

_Wonder if I would survive unless somebody at my side don't wanna be no no no one else I'd rather rescue myself (ooh)_

_I wanna be like Cinderella sitting in a dark cold dusty cellar waiting for somebody to come and set me free_

_I wanna be like Snow White waiting for a prince to come and save me _

_Wonder if I would survive unless somebody at my side don't wanna be no no no one else I'd rather rescue myself_

HINATA called NARUTO NARU-CHAN

-THE NEXT DAY-

The girls woke up early so they decided to cook for them

GIRLS: "HI"

SAKURA: "Hello"

HINATA: "So who's going to cook?"

SAKURA: "I will."

HINATA: "What will you cook?"

SAKURA: "Um let's see." After 1 minute "Other than Ramen they have some Eggs or Pancake. Which will it be?"

GIRLS: "PANCAKES!!"

SAKURA cooked for 14 people 2 pancakes each so she cooked 28 pancakes by the time it is done all the AKATSUKI members we're already there including PEIN and KONAN

SAKURA: "Here you go." Giving them each a plate with pancakes in them

CHOUJI: "How are we so sure that PINKY here did not poison the food?"

SAKURA: "First of all 1 Do not call me PINKY 2 If I would poison it why can TENTEN, HINATA and INO-PIG eat it and 3 Call me PINKY again and you will meet the demon in me, fight her, INNER SAKURA and lastly me in another demon form. Got it?"

CHOUJI: "WHATEVER PINKY." While smirking

GIRLS: "You made the wrong move."

Then SAKURA began a series of hand seals and then two figures came out of her body one that looked like her only younger and the other also looked like her only a little like a shadow

SAKURA: "This is LITTLE SAKURA on my left."

LITTLE SAKURA: "HI CHOUJI-SENPAI LET'S PLAY!"

SAKURA: "And on my right is INNER SAKURA."

**INNER SAKURA: "HI CHOUJI LET'S PLAY."**

_**SAKURA'S: "YEAH LET'S" **_

Then they looked at SAKURA and where shocked but not the girls because they already saw it before she had claws, a very dark aura, black wings, fangs and another aura that says KILL

LITTLE SAKURA: "WHERE DID HE GO?" she said looking for KISAME who just ran away

PEIN: "LITTLE SAKURA I think he went that way pointing near his door."

**INNER SAKURA: "HE IS AFRAID, HIDING INSIDE HIS ROOM! RIGHT SAKURA, SAKURA?"**

**INNER SAKURA **looked for SAKURA and also LITTLE SAKURA

SASUKE: "INNER SAKURAthey left you."

**INNER SAKURA: "YA THINK!"** then she left stomping to CHOUJI'S room

TENTEN: "INNER SAKURA never changed." While giggling

INO: "You've got that right." While giggling also

SHIKAMARU: "What do you mean she never changed?"

SAKURA: "What they meant when they said she never changed is that she is still as grumpy as ever."

NEJI: "So you've seen them before?" with a little amusement in his voice

INO: "YES and SAKURA stop drinking the blood of CHOUJI!" with a disgusted look on her face and then the AKATSUKI members looked at her. It was true she was drinking his blood and only PEIN, KONAN, SASUKE, TENTEN, SHIKAMARU, HINATA and NEJI we're not disgusted by the site.

SAKURA: "Why are you so disgusted you drink blood to you know."

INO: "YEAH we drink blood but not HUMANS BLOOD!"

NARUTO: "YEAH and you practically killed him!" looking at his unmoving body

SAKURA: "I didn't kill him he is just in a state of shock he will wake up in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

CHOUJI: "AAAAAAH"

SAKURA: "See I told you so!" with a smirk in place

NARUTO and INO: "YEAH just don't do it again."

SAKURA: "YEAH YEAH WHATEVER."

PEIN: "Do you girls mind singing some songs for us?"

SAKURA: "Sure."

INO: "Wait how did you know we're good at singing?" pointing a finger at PEIN

SAKURA: "It doesn't matter if he knows or not let's just sing a song and get this over with."

INO: "FINE!"

SAKURA: "This song is called MIRROR MIRROR. You better eat while we're singing!"

THE AKATSUKI nodded

_Mirror Mirror lie to me_

_Show me what I wanna see (ooh)_

_Mirror Mirror lie to me (yeah)_

_Why don't I like the girl I see _

_The one who's standing right in front of me_

_Why don't I think before I speak_

_I should've listen to that voice inside me_

_I must be stupid must be crazy must be out of my mind _

_To say the kind of things I said last night_

_Mirror Mirror hanging on the wall_

_You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all_

_Mirror Mirror I wish you could lie to me _

_And bring my baby back bring my back to me_

_Mirror Mirror lie to me_

_Show me what I wanna see (ooh)_

_Mirror Mirror lie to me (to me)_

_Why did I let you walk away _

_When all I had to do was say I'm sorry_

_I let my pride get in the way (in the way)_

_And you were here the moment I was to blame_

_I must be stupid must be crazy must be out of my mind _

_Now in the corner of the day I realize_

_Mirror Mirror hanging on the wall_

_You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all_

_Mirror Mirror I wish you could lie to me _

_And bring my baby back bring my back to me_

_If only wishes could be dreams_

_I know my dreams could come true_

_There would be two I was standing here in front of you_

_If you could show me that someone that I used to be_

_Bring back my baby my baby my baby to me…_

_Mirror Mirror hanging on the wall (ooh)_

_You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all_

_Mirror Mirror I wish you could lie to me (lie to me)_

_And bring my baby back bring my baby back to me_

_Mirror Mirror hanging on the wall (ooh)_

_You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all_

_Mirror Mirror I wish you could lie to me (lie to me)_

_And bring my baby back bring my baby back (bring my baby back baby back)_

_To me_

_Mirror Mirror lie to me _

_Show me what I wanna see _

_Mirror Mirror lie to me (to me)_

_Mirror Mirror lie to me _

_Show me what I wanna see _

_Mirror Mirror lie to me.._

INO and TENTEN and HINATA: "They're still not done."

SAKURA: "Last one." Sigh

GIRLS: "This song is called 'WE'RE IN HEAVEN'

_BABY YOU'RE ALL THAT I WANT _

_WHEN YOU'RE LYING HERE IN MY ARMS (MY ARMS)_

_I'M FINDING IT HARD TO BELIEVE (BELIEVE)_

_WE'RE IN HEAVEN_

_(WE'RE IN HEAVEN)_

_OH THINKING ABOUT ALL YOU NEED_

_THERE WAS ONLY YOU AND ME_

_WE WE'RE YOUNG AND WILD AND FREE_

_NOW NOTHING CAN TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME_

_WE'VE BEEN DOWN THAT ROAD BEFORE _

_BUT THAT'S OVER NOW (THAT'S OVER NOW)_

_KEEP ME COMING BACK FOR MORE_

_BABY YOU'RE ALL THAT I WANT_

_WHEN YOU'RE LYING HERE IN MY ARMS_

_I'M FINDING IT HARD TO BELIEVE (BELIEVE)_

_WE'RE IN HEAVEN… _

_AND LOVE IS ALL THAT I NEED_

_AND I FOUND IT THERE IN YOUR HEART_

_IT ISN'T TO HARD TO SEE (TO SEE)_

_WE'RE IN HEAVEN_

_(WE'RE IN HEAVEN)_

_NOW NOTHING CAN CHANGE WHAT YOU MEAN TO ME (OH)_

_THERE'S A LOT THAT I COULD SAY BUT JUST HOLD ME NOW (HOLD ME NOW)_

_CAUSE OUR LOVE WILL LIGHT THE WAY_

_BABY YOU'RE ALL THAT I WANT _

_WHEN YOU'RE LYING HERE IN MY ARMS_

_I'M FINDING IT HARD TO BELIEVE_

_WE'RE IN HEAVEN_

_AND LOVE IS ALL THAT I NEED _

_AND I FOUND IT THERE IN YOU'RE HEART_

_IT ISN'T TO HARD TO SEE (TO SEE)_

_WE'RE IN HEAVEN (HEAVEN)_

_HOW OUR DREAMS ARE COMING TRUE_

_THROUGH THE GOOD TIMES AND THE BAD_

_I'LL BE STANDING THERE BY YOU_

_(WE'RE IN HEAVEN)_

_AND LOVE IS ALL THAT I NEED_

_AND I FOUND IT THERE IN YOUR HEART_

_IT ISN'T TO HARD TO SEE (TO SEE) _

_WE'RE IN HEAVEN…_

_(OOH) (OOH OH)_

SAKURA: "There we're done." Looking at the AKATSUKI members

SAKURA: "But now you have to sing for us." Smirking when the AKATSUKI members eyes widen

SASUKE: "Fine but only me, SHIKAMARU, NEJI and NARUTO will sing."

SAKURA: "Fine by me as long as you sing a song that is as good as ours." Smirking

SASUKE: "HAI"

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face_

_I can't replace_

_And now that I'm strong_

_I've figured out _

_How this world turns cold_

_And it breaks to my soul_

_And I know I'll find_

_Deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's okay, it's okay, it's okay_

_Seasons are changing _

_And waves are crashing_

_And storms are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and night grow shorter _

_I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cause' you're my, you're my_

_My true love my whole world_

_Please don't walk away_

_Cause' I am here for you_

_Please don't walk away _

_And please tell me you'll stay_

_(Yeah woh stay woh)_

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a trill_

_Now I know I'll be okay _

_Though my skies are turning gray (gray)_

_I will never let you fall _

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_I will never let you fall _

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

SHIKAMARU: "There are you happy now?"

SAKURA was silently crying with INO comforting her

NARUTO: "Is she alright?"

SAKURA: "No I am not and who told you to sing that song?"

SASUKE: "I did and why did you ask?"

SAKURA: "Did you mother sang you that song?"

SASUKE: "Yes now can you answer my first question?"

SAKURA: "ITACHI-TEME sang that to me once." With an angered voice with tears still rolling down her cheeks

INO: "SAKURA it's alright."

SAKURA: "If you don't mind I'll be going to our room." Walking towards their room

SASUKE: "I'll go check on her." Following her to their room

INO: "Do you think they'll be alright?"

SHIKAMARU: "Of course nothing will happen, I'm sure." Giving a reassuring smile to her

INO: "I hope you're right." Smiling back

SHIKAMARU: "INO can I talk to you for a moment at the training grounds?" slowly walking away

INO: "Sure." Following him

TENTEN: "Now what happened to those two?"

NEJI: "I don't know but can I talk to you at our room?"

TENTEN: "Sure."

NARUTO: "Um HINATA can I talk to you too in our room?"

HINATA: "Sure."

The rest of the AKATSUKI members except for KONAN and PEIN cause they already left when the guys were singing

CHOJI: "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?"

KIBA: "I don't know."

-SAKURA and SASUKE-

SASUKE: "Hey. Are you alright?"

SAKURA: "YES I am." He just sighed in relief

SAKURA: "I'm ready to answer you." She closed her eyes

SASUKE just looked at her with eager eyes

SAKURA: "I LOVE YOU TOO!" she opened her eyes and found that SASUKE was no longer there.

She suddenly gasped when she felt arms wrap around her waist and she turned her head

SASUKE: "You don't know how happy that makes me feel." He kissed her more passionately than before, he licked her lips asking for entrance which she happily obliged he taught she tasted like strawberries she taught he tasted like pepper mint they continued until SASUKE broke away earning a sad moan from SAKURA but then she was shocked when he lifted her up and laid her down in their bed and kissing her on the lips again which was more passionate than any other kiss they had.

-INO and SHIKAMARU-

INO: "SHIKAMARU I already have an answer to you and" silence , she closed her eyes "I LOVE YOU too!!"

When she opened them SHIKAMARU was already in front of her inches away and then he kissed her fully on the lips with much force his hands roamed around her body tickling her every once in a while after 10 minutes of tickling and kissing they broke apart her face flushed and her lips swollen and so were his.

-TENTEN and NEJI-

TENTEN: "So what do you want to ask me?"

NEJI: "It is about your answer to my question."

TENTEN: "Ah okay." She sighed and closed her eyes

TENTEN: "My answer is I LOVE YOU too!!!" she felt wet lips press on hers she slowly opened her eyes only to be met by half opened pearly white eyes, she felt him lick her lips asking for entrance she slowly opened them but when it was half way open his tongue darted inside her mouth, his hands roamed around her body and she felt him smirk when she gasped in his touch.

-HINATA and NARUTO-

HINATA: "So NARUTO what do you want to talk about?"

NARUTO: "It is about your answer."

HINATA: "I LOVE YOU TOO!!!!" then he kissed her which shocked her and left NARUTO with lots of sweat drops on his head and carrying a fainted HINATA on his arms

-THE NEXT DAY-

The girls woke up last and they were still thinking about what happened the day before

GIRLS: "Ohayo mina-san!"

AKATSUKI: "Ohayo."

SAKURA: "So who cooked?" looking at all the RAMEN 'NARUTO' then she sighed

NARUTO: "I did SAKUSAKU!" with a goofy grin

**INNER SAKURA: "SAKUSAKU is that the best name you can think of and who the HELL gave you the right to call her that?!!!"**

NARUTO: "Uh I allowed myself."

SAKURA: "LET ME GO!!!" she said while looking at HINATA who was stopping her now but she was too strong that HINATA was also being pulled little by little

HINATA: "Please stop SAKURA, please don't hurt NARU-CHAN!" she was shocked when she felt SAKURA stop moving and giggle, she slowly let go of her.

SAKURA: "NARU-CHAN very simple name yet why would you call him that?"

SAKURA: "Answer me this one question HINATA." She asked while she turned around and faced her then she gripped her shoulder with a smile in place

SAKURA: "You like NARUTO don't you or has he confessed to you and you confessed to him yesterday?" her smile grew bigger when she saw HINATA blush a Million shades of red

HINATA: "The second thing you said but how did you know?"

SAKURA: "Well shall I say that my captor did the same thing but I'm sure you fainted right after he kissed you ne?" with a smirk

HINATA: "You know me to well SAKURA." With a huge sweat drop on her head

SAKURA: "Well I always see you faint when guy gets near you."

HINATA: "OH you still remember that."

SAKURA: "SASU who's the guy in the green jumpsuit?" while sitting comfortably on his lap

SASUKE: "His name is" he was cut off by LEE himself

LEE: "MY NAME IS LEE MY CHERRY BLOSSOM OF YOUTH HERE A FLOWER!!!!"

SAKURA: "Why thank you LEE now I have three things to tell you 1 I hate you 2 stop flirting with me and 3 DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY BUT EVER AGAIN!!!" giving a powerful punch that sent him flying through 5 walls

TENTEN: "He's dead!"

NEJI: "Is there blood going out of his mouth?"

TENTEN: "NO but a bone went through his heart I think."

SAKURA: "NO he's still alive by the way he ran it seems that he was wearing waits that means he can stand that much force and he's an AKATSUKI he's not easily beaten."

SASUKE: "You're right but how did you know he was wearing waits?"

SAKURA: "I'm not called the smartest KUNOICHI in my town not to know about how you run with waits besides we're all wearing one." Pointing at the other girls who were sitting also in their captors laps with INO and SHIKAMARU making out with each other.

SAKURA: "INO I think you should go inside your room before making out with him."

INO: "GOMEN FORHEAD GIRL." Sticking out her tongue

SAKURA: "WHY YOU LITTLE." But before she can get to INO a hand shot in front of her, she looked at the person who ones the hand then only to be met by onyx eyes staring back at her emerald ones then she followed where he was pointing at and she saw INO and SHIKAMARU looking at each other lovingly, she sighed.

SAKURA: "SHIKAMARU take care of her and if I see INO cry because of the same thing as DEIDARA you will see HELL." While cracking her knuckles

SHIKAMARU: "Don't worry I'll take care of her." While sweat dropping

SAKURA: "It's a good thing you found someone who truly loves you INO."

SASUKE: "Wait but before we all go back to our rooms can we hear you sing one more time?"

SAKURA: "Whatever"

INO: "SURE WHY NOT!"

TENTEN: "Fine"

HINATA: "Okay"

GIRLS: "This song is called 'MY IMMORTAL BY EVANESCENES'

_SO TIRED OF BEING HERE_

_SUPPRESED BY YOU'RE MY CHILDISH FEARS_

_BUT IF YOU LEFT ME (OOH)_

_I WISHED YOU WOULD JUST LEAVE_

_YOU'RE PRESSENCE DELINGERS HERE_

_AND WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE_

_THESE WOUNDS WON'T SEEM TO HEAL_

_THIS PAIN IS JUST TOO REAL_

_THERE'S JUST TOO MUCH_

_THAT TIME CANNOT ERASE_

_WHEN YOU'D CRY I'D WIPE AWAY ALL OF YOUR TEARS_

_WHEN YOU'D SCREAM I'D FIGHT AWAY ALL OF YOUR FEARS_

_AND I HELD YOUR HAND THROUGH ALL THESE YEARS_

_BUT YOU STILL HELD ONTO ME_

_YOU USED TO CAPTIVATE ME_

_BY YOUR RESIGNATED LIGHT_

_NOW I'M BOUND BY THE LIFE YOU LEFT BEHIND_

_YOU'RE FACE IT HAUNTS (OOH)_

_MY ONCE PLEASANT DREAMS_

_YOUR VOICE CHASED AWAY_

_ALL THE SANITY IN ME_

_THIS WOUNDS WON'T SEEM TO HEAL_

_THIS PAIN IS JUST TO REAL_

_THERE JUST TOO MUCH THAT TIME CANNOT ERASE_

_WHEN YOU'D CRY I'D WIPE AWAY ALL OF YOUR TEARS _

_WHEN YOU'D SCREAM I'D FIGHT AWAY ALL OF YOUR FEARS_

_AND I HELD YOUR HAND THROUGH ALL OF THESE YEARS_

_BUT YOU STILL HELD ONTO ME_

_I'VE TRIED SO HARD TO TELL MYSELF THAT YOU'RE GONE_

_BUT TOUGH YOU'RE STILL WITH ME_

_I'VE BEEN ALONE ALL ALONG_

_WHEN YOU'D CRY I'D WIPE AWAY ALL OF YOUR TEARS _

_WHEN YOU'D SCREAM I'D FIGHT AWAY ALL OF YOUR FEARS_

_AND I HELD YOUR HAND THROUGH ALL OF THESE YEARS_

_BUT YOU STILL HELD ONTO ME_

GIRLS: "Listen you guys don't make any one of us cry or sad because of the same things as before or you'll see HELL."

TWO UNKNOWN VOICE: "And we'll guide you there."

SAKURA: "Alright you two come out!"

NARUTO: "Who are you talking to?"

SAKURA: "RIKA and CEDIE."

RIKA: "So you noticed us." There was a girl and a boy, the girl had long black hair that was tied in a pig tail that reached up to her back, she had black eyes and she was wearing a simple red dress that reached up to her knees and a pair of hills that are color black and the boy was wearing a cap that was color red and a black shirt that said HELL in blood red colors, a pair of pants that's color black and black running shoes.

NARUTO: "Who are you guys and how did you get in here?"

RIKA: "My name is RIKA and this guy who hardly talks is CEDIE and to answer your other question we actually came here through a portal."

NARUTO: "OH"

SASUKE and NEJI: "Now tell us how did you die?"

RIKA: "Well since you asked I'll answer, here goes, I'll answer your questions later."

We were on our way home from CEDIE'S school dance, we were in the 6th Grade, when five guys went in front of me and started flirting with me and when CEDIE saw one of the guy's hands almost touch a private part of my body he slapped his hand away and stood right in front of me we ended up running after CEDIE hit the guy who they called 'leader' and we were running for our lives because these guys had guns and knives one of them actually threw two knives at us but we didn't notice until we felt it but kept running we turned to a corner and hid there until we died because of blood loss now the person who is the 'GOD' in HELL, who is really nice once you get to know him, told us to look after the girls and let them die when their time has really come. One of my best friends heard of our death she killed herself too by cutting her wrists and also died of blood loss. I went to HELL because I always hit my classmates because they call me names and he went there for a reason I don't know. Oh yeah it was a VALENTINE'S DANCE and we were supposed to wear black or red or both and we went only as childhood friends.

RIKA: "Now for the questions. Yes you blondy."

NARUTO: "It's NARUTO and why did you go to hell again?"

RIKA: "Well as I said I went to HELL because I always hit my classmates because they call me names and he went there for a reason I don't know."

RIKA: "Yes pineapple head."

SHIKAMARU: "It's SHIKAMARU and my question is why did you accept in watching over the girls?"

RIKA: "Well because I don't want to spend all my time in HELL and I also want to see the blue sky it's so relaxing."

RIKA: "Now you SASUKE UCHIHA. What is your question?"

SASUKE: "How about your family were they shocked becau-" he wasn't able to finish what he was saying because SAKURA'S hand was on his mouth he then looked at RIKA who was in the verge of crying on CEDIE'S chest and with him trying to comfort her saying 'It's alright let it go' or something like that.

SAKURA: "Their pasts are not to be spoken of in front of her got it?" he just nodded after an hour of RIKA'S crying she lied there safe in CEDIE'S arms

CEDIE: "Now if any of you can show me to our room?"

CHOJI: "Follow me." When they left SAKURA and the girls looked at each other and nodded then turned to the boys

SAKURA: "We'll tell you their story."

SAKURA: "RIKA'S family hated her because she had black wings and she eats blood every week more or less she is like a vampire but she's also a half werewolf, she was a disgrace to their family and they always beat her up she will always ended up having cuts around her body she never told anyone except me, the girls, PRINCESS and lastly CEDIE because those two are her best friends and also childhood friends they always fight but the next day there already friends again. I don't know much about CEDIE or PRINCESS because she doesn't talk much about them."

CEDIE: "My family doesn't like me and RIKA being friends and they always lock me in my room but I always escape." He said while laughing and entering the room "Me and PRINCESS will always bandage her wounds even though she says not to mind her. She always hides her hurt inside because she doesn't want us to worry. She always had a smile on her face and tries her best not to cry and we always admire her for that." He said while smiling

SHIKAMARU: "Do you know why she always smiles even if she is in pain?"

RIKA: "I always smile because if I don't my pain will only worsen and I don't want my best friends to see me all sad and gloomy." She said while walking in

NARUTO: "So will you protect them even if it will cause you your life?"

RIKA: "Of course because I only have a minimum amount of friends and I can't let it lessen."

NEJI: "How many friends do you have?" he asked in a monotone voice

RIKA: "Um." She said while counting quietly "10 only and 4 of them are already married to each other."

SASUKE: "Which ones?"

RIKA: "ALLEN and REACHELLE, SAMM and PATRICK oh and they have no kids." Then she turned and looked at CEDIE "So tell me, did you tell them about my past without my permission?"

CEDIE: "She did, I only told them about my past." He said while pointing at SAKURA

SAKURA: "Eh sorry about that." While sweat dropping

RIKA: "Do you have a garden?" changing the subject but not before glaring at SAKURA

CEDIE: "Yeah they do didn't you see it?"

RIKA: "No."

CEDIE: "Come on I'll show you." While walking out and also being followed by RIKA

SAKURA: "Do you smell that?"

INO: "Yeah I do."

NARUTO: "What do you smell?"

SASUKE: "DOBE"

GIRLS: "They are in love!!!" while giggling

HINATA: "I hope they have a happy relationship."

-GARDEN-

CEDIE: "Here we are." He said while walking inside

RIKA: "It's so peaceful and it looks like it's been untouched." While caressing a flower

CEDIE: "Um RIKA do you really mean that you will protect your friends even if it caused you your life?"

RIKA: "Of course. Why did you ask?"

CEDIE: "Well you do know that we don't die."

RIKA: "I don't die but you can and you're important to me so don't go running around in dangerous places okay. Understand?"

CEDIE: "HAI"

RIKA: "Do you love someone?"

CEDIE only nodded

RIKA: "Really. Who is it?" and she also leaned against the tree and closed her eyes she didn't notice that CEDIE is advancing towards her until she felt someone touch her face so she opened them only to be met by his black eyes

CEDIE: "You." And then he closed the gap between them into a passionate kiss and then a few minutes passed and then he licked her lips asking for entrance which she granted. Their hands roaming around each other they soon let go of each other because of air

CEDIE: "So tell me again why you can't die." He asked while letting go of her and leaning against the tree but not letting his gaze off her

RIKA: "Well because I am HELL'S Goddess remember?" while looking at the sky

CEDIE: "Yeah but I am also HELL'S God and we are engaged." Still looking at her

RIKA: "Yeah but I don't want you to get hurt anymore, it was already my fault that you died with me and I don't want it to happen again." She said while looking down

CEDIE: "Yeah I died with you but I don't regret a single thing as long as I'm with you." While giving her a sideways hug

RIKA: "You do know that FUZZY BROWS is spying on us a while ago didn't you?"

CEDIE: "Of course My Angel." While kissing her on the cheek which caused her to laugh

CEDIE: "Why are you laughing?"

RIKA: "Because the nickname you gave me is opposite of what we are." While laughing she soon was joined by him in laughing

-KITCHEN-

LEE: "R-RIKA a-and C-CEDIE a-are a-already e-engaged!!!" he said while walking in with large eyes

NARUTO: "WHAT!!" then he received a punch from SAKURA

SAKURA: "SHUT UP!! Well that isn't new."

NARUTO: "WHAT YOU ALREADY KNOW!!!"

SAKURA: "I told you to shut up remember!!" and then another punch

RIKA: "Hey why do you get all the fun?" and then fire started surrounding NARUTO and it came closer and closer and then

PEIN: "I'm sorry RIKA-SAN but we don't want a fried NARUTO in our team and even though he's like that he is also helpful."

RIKA: "FINE." Then the flame died out

PEIN: "Do you mind singing to us a song?"

RIKA: "Sure. Do you have any instruments though?"

PEIN: "Specific instruments."

RIKA: "Drums and guitars?"

PEIN and KONAN: "Yeah follow us." They went inside two double doors

-INSIDE THE ROOM / MUSIC ROOM-

KONAN: "Here it is." She said in a not interested voice

RIKA: "Would you like to sing with us KONAN-SAN?"

KONAN: "That depends what are you going to sing?"

GIRLS: "Misery Business by PARAMORE. Do you know that?"

KONAN: "Yes, okay I'll sing with you."

INO: "Yay! You can be the background singer."

KONAN: "HN"

RIKA: "OKAY 1 2 3 4"

_**I'M IN THE BUSINESS OF MISERY **_

_**LET'S TAKE IT FROM THE TOP**_

_**SHE'S GOT A BODY LIKE AN HOUR GLASS**_

_**THAT'S TICKING LIKE A CLOCK**_

_**IT'S A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE WE ALL**_

_**RUN OUT**_

_**WHEN I THOUGHT HE WAS MINE**_

_**SHE CAUGHT HIM BY THE MOUTH**_

_**I WATED 8 LONG MONTHS**_

_**SHE FINALLY SET HIM FREE**_

_**I TOLD HIM I CAN'T LIE**_

_**HE WAS THE ONLY ONE FOR ME**_

_**TWO WEEKS AND WE ARE CAUGHT ON FIRE**_

_**SCARED OUT FOR ME BUT I WORE THE BIGGEST SMILE**_

_**(WEH) duet**_

_**NO ONE EVER MADE TO BRAKE**_

_**BUT I GOT WHAT I WANTED NOW**_

_**(WEH)**_

_**IT WAS NEVER MY INTENTION BRAG**_

_**TO STEAL IT ALL WAY FROM YOU NOW**_

_**BUT IT FEELS SO GOOD**_

_**COZ I GOTTED WHAT I WANTED NOW**_

_**AND IF YOU COULD THEN YOU KNOW**_

_**YOU WOULD IT'S GONNA JUST FEEL SO…**_

_**JUST FEEL SO GOOD**_

_**SECOND CHANCES THEY DON'T NEVER MATTER**_

_**PEOPLE NEVER CHANGE**_

_**SO HORE YOU NOTHING MORE**_

_**I'M SORRY THAT WILL NEVER CHANGE**_

_**IT'S ABOUT FORGIVNESS**_

_**I'M SORRY HONEY BUT I PASS UP **_

_**NOW LOOK THIS WAY**_

_**THERE ARE MILLION OTHER GIRLS**_

_**WHO DO IT JUST LIKE YOU**_

_**LOOKING AS INNOCENT AS POSIBLE TO GET TO WHO**_

_**THEY WANTED THAT BUT IT'S EASY **_

_**IF YOU DO IT RIGHT**_

_**WELL I REFUSE I REFUSE I REFUSE**_

_**(WEH)**_

_**NO ONE EVER MADE TO BREAK**_

_**BUT I GOT WHAT I WANTED NOW**_

_**(WEH)**_

_**IT WAS NEVER MY INTETION TO BRAG**_

_**TO STEAL IT ALL AWAY FROM YOU NOW**_

_**BUT GOD IT FEELS SO GOOD**_

_**COZ I GOTTED WHAT I WANTED RIGHT NOW**_

_**AND IF YOU COULD THEN YOU KNOW YOU WOULD**_

_**IT'S GONNA JUST FEEL SO….**_

_**IT JUST FEELS SO GOOD**_

_**I WATCHED HIS WILDEST DREAMS COME TRUE**_

_**NOT ONE OF THEM INVOLVING YOU**_

_**JUST WATCH MY WILDEST DREAMS COME TRUE**_

_**NOT ONE INVOLVING**_

_**(WEH)**_

_**NO ONE EVER MADE TO BREAK**_

_**BUT I GOTTED WHAT I WANTED NOW**_

_**(WEH)**_

_**NO ONE EVER MADE TO BREAK**_

_**BUT I GOTTED WHAT I WANTED NOW**_

_**(WEH)**_

_**IT WAS NEVER MY INTENTION TO BRAG **_

_**TO STEAL IT ALL WAY FROM YOU NOW**_

_**BUT GOD IT FEELS SO GOOD**_

_**COZ I GOTTED WHAT I WANTED NOW**_

_**AND IF YOU COULD THEN YOU KNOW YOU WOULD**_

_**COZ GOD IT JUST FEELS SO…..**_

_**IT JUST FEELS SO GOOD**_

They bowed and when they looked up they saw that all the AKATSUKI members were gapping like a fish even PEIN except CEDIE. The girls walked over to their boyfriends and closed their mouths.

INO: "Hello, are you done gapping?"

SASUKE: "That"

SHIKAMARU: "Was"

NEJI: "Totally"

NARUTO: "AWESOME!!!" then he got two bonks in the head because of his screaming

NARUTO: "Hey why are you not shocked about this?" looking at CEDIE

CEDIE: "Because I already heard them sing, DOBE." He walked over to RIKA and wrapped an arm around her waist by now NARUTO was fuming with anger

NARUTO: "Can you sing another song?"

RIKA: "Sure." While getting away from CEDIE'S very tight grip which she failed to do

RIKA: "CEDIE can you let go of me?"

CEDIE: "I will, if you let me sing with you?"

RIKA: "Sure, if the other guys will sing with you?"

NARUTO: "SURE!!!"

SASUKE: "HN"

SHIKAMARU: "Troublesome"

NEJI: "HN"

RIKA: "It's settled then, do you guys know the song 'Bring Me to Life by EVANSCENES'?

GUYS: "Yeah"

SAKURA: "Everyone get to your places if you want this to end early and get some sleep!" (It was 11:30 in the evening, which means they have been singing for a long time)

"_**BLAH" **_SAKURA

"**BLAH" **GIRLS

"_BLAH" _BOYS

1…2…3…

_**HOW CAN YOU SEE INTO MY EYES**_

_**LIKE OPEN DOORS **_

_**LEADING YOU DOWN INTO MY CORE**_

_**WERE I'VE BECOME SO NUMB **_

_**WITHOUT A SOUL **_**(OH OH)**

_**MY SPIRIT'S SLEEPING SOMEWHERE COLD**_

_**UNTIL YOU FIND IT THERE AND LEAD IT BACK HOME**_

_WAKE ME UP_

**WAKE ME UP INSIDE**

_I CAN'T WAKE UP_

**WAKE ME UP INSIDE**

_SAVE ME_

**CALL MY NAME AND SAVE ME FROM THE DARK**

_WAKE ME UP_

**BID MY BLOOD TO RUN**

_I CAN'T WAKE UP_

**BEFORE I COME UNDONE**

_SAVE ME_

**SAVE ME FROM THE NOTHING I'VE BECOME**

_**NOW THAT I KNOW WHAT I'M WITHOUT **_

_**YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME**_

_**BREATHE INTO ME AND MAKE ME REAL**_

_**BRING ME TO LIFE **_

_WAKE ME UP_

**WAKE ME UP INSIDE**

_I CAN'T WAKE UP_

**WAKE ME UP INSIDE**

_SAVE ME_

**CALL MY NAME AND SAVE ME FROM THE DARK**

_WAKE ME UP_

**BID MY BLOOD TO RUN**

_I CAN'T WAKE UP_

**BEFORE I COME UNDONE**

_SAVE ME_

**SAVE ME FROM THE NOTHING I'VE BECOME**

**BRING ME TO LIFE**

_I'VE BEEN LIVING A LIE _

_THERE'S NOTHING INSIDE_

**BRING ME TO LIFE**

**FROZEN INSIDE WITHOUT YOUR TOUCH**

**WITHOUT YOUR LOVE DARLING**

**ONLY YOU ARE THE LIFE AMONG THE DEAD**

_ALL OF THIS TIME_

_I CAN'T BELIEVE I COULDN'T_

_KEPT IN THE DARK BUT YOU WERE THERE IN FRONT OF ME_

_**I'VE BEEN A SLEEP FOR A THOUSAND YEARS IT SEEMS**_

**GOT TO OPEN MY EYES TO EVERYTHING**

_WITHOUT A TOUGHT _

_WITHOUT A VOICE_

_WITHOUT A SOUL_

_**DON'T LET ME DIE HERE**_

_**BRING ME TO LIFE……**_

_WAKE ME UP_

**WAKE ME UP INSIDE**

_I CAN'T WAKE UP_

**WAKE ME UP INSIDE**

_SAVE ME_

**CALL MY NAME AND SAVE ME FROM THE DARK**

_WAKE ME UP_

**BID MY BLOOD TO RUN**

_I CAN'T WAKE UP_

**BEFORE I COME UNDONE**

_SAVE ME_

**SAVE ME FROM THE NOTHING I'VE BECOME**

_**BRING ME TO LIFE**_

_I'VE BEEN LIVING A LIE_

_THERE'S NOTHING INSIDE_

_**BRING ME TO LIFE…..**_

They bowed down earning applauses from the rest of the Demons.

PEIN: "Now all of you can go to sleep now or you may do whichever or whatever you want it depends on you because you don't have any missions for a month. Dismissed!

They all went to their respective rooms

-SASUKE AND SAKURA-

SAKURA: "You have a really good voice SASU-KUN." While turning around to face SASUKE with a bright smile on her face

SASUKE: "You know you don't need to complement me, you just have to smile for me that's all I need." Smiling at SAKURA who had a blush on her face, an idea the popped to his head and an evil smirk went to him, he slowly advanced towards SAKURA whose back was facing then he seized her waist and pulled her so they were both lying on the bed

SASUKE: "You know you're really interesting and at the same time not as annoying as my fan girls plus you have natural beauty not like them who have to wear make up to show their beauty when they always look like a clown." Every word that came out of his mouth was true and he really meant it. He then listened to what she had to say but was greeted by a giggle, his faced turned confused as he turned her around indeed she was giggling no slash that laughing.

SASUKE: "Why are you laughing MY CHERRY BLOSSOM?"

SAKURA: "I was laughing because it's rare of you to speak in more than 2 words or mostly syllables." After she laughed

SASUKE: "HN. Go to sleep." While holding her protectively

SAKURA: "Goodnight."

SASUKE: "Night."

The same thing happened with the others.

-THE NEXT DAY-

The sun was rising, the birds were chirping everything was going out smoothly until many screams was heard through-out the AKATSUKI hide out. These screams came from RIKA, SAKURA, INO, TENTEN and HINATA.

-SASUKE AND SAKURA'S ROOM-

SASUKE: "SAKURA, SAKURA talk to me I'm right here. SAKURA." He started shaking the already shaking SAKURA but she suddenly woke up and hugged him

-SHIKAMARU AND INO'S ROOM-

SHIKAMARU: "INO stop screaming I'm right here I'll never leave you, please talk to me." He pleaded while, like SASUKE, shaking her awake which was kinda hard to do because she was kicking and punching but she too suddenly woke up and hugged him

- NEJI AND TENTEN-

NEJI: "TENTEN, please wake up I'm right here, please don't leave me." He hugged her which was easy to do because she was only screaming then like the others woke up to and hugged him

-NARUTO AND HINATA-

NARUTO: "Oh my God, HINATA please stop screaming" then he did the most unbelievable thing, he kissed her but when she woke up she fainted and NARUTO had lots of sweat drops on his head

-RIKA AND CEDIE-


End file.
